1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting mechanism and an electronic device therewith, and more particularly, to a supporting mechanism for fixing two pivoted modules as the two modules are relatively expanded and an electronic device therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, a notebook computer includes a host module and a display module, and the display module is pivoted to the host module via a hinge assembly. Accordingly, the display module is capable of rotating to be expanded on the host module by the hinge assembly for a user to operate. Alternatively, the display module is capable of rotating to be contained on the host module by the hinge assembly for facilitating the user to carry or contain as well. Recently, with development of touch panel industry, a design that combines a touch panel with the display module of the notebook computer has been a trend of the notebook computer. However, the aforesaid design that combines the touch panel with the display module results in increase of weight. When the display module is expanded on the host module, a conventional hinge assembly is incapable of supporting the display module equipped with the touch panel. As a result, it results in wobble issues of the notebook computer when the user touches the touch panel on the display module.